Old Wounds
by sammyjayne74
Summary: A family reunion unveals deep seeded wounds for Daniel. Will be a series of 3 fics. The final one will be quite long. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.
1. Chapter 1

It had been something he hadn't thought about in a long time, not since becoming a father for the first time. What his children will learn about their grandparents, his parents! Daniel had planned on telling them the truth. But what he hadn't planned was telling them quite so early.

Shelley had been contacted by the family who had fostered her when Shelley's father left her with Jack. She hadn't seen them in several years but had kept in touch with letters, emails and phone calls. They were coming into town and wanted to see her and meet Daniel. He was pleased for her but it had brought up memories of his own childhood. Memories that he'd rather soon avoid. Some things he'd never told her about his numerous foster homes.

Daniel turned the key in the lock, hearing voices and excited child like chatter coming from inside the house. As he stepped inside he saw Shelley sitting at the kitchen table. He could hear the girls outside playing. Daniel closed the door behind him.

Shelley stood from the table, smiling at Daniel as he walked across the room towards them. Daniel saw that she wasn't alone. Next to Shelley was a man and woman. He recognised them from photo's Shelley had shown him. The couple that had taken her in when she was 5 years old. He was in the air force, a friend of Jack's and she was a teacher.

The redhead smiled broadly, excited at introducing her husband to her second family.

"Daniel," she said. "This is Thomas and Virginia Willis. They fostered me when Dad….left. Looked after me for 5 years,"

Daniel reached forward, shaking their hands. His head turned, hearing his daughters outside in the back garden, playing. Then he saw the collection of photograph albums on the kitchen table. Littered with pictures of Shelley as a child, looking happy.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

"Shelley's told me a lot about you," Virginia said. "You must be thrilled about the twins."

Daniel didn't say anything. As though there was something else on his mind. Seeming preoccupied. Shelley looked at him. Annoyed that he was ignoring their guests.

"Daniel!" she said.

"If you'll excuse me…Enjoy your visit,"

He disappeared into the bedroom, needing to get away. Shelley followed closely behind. Wanting to know why he had been so rude to her friends. She found him in the adjacent study, looking through draws and filing cabinets.

"What was that?" she asked.

Daniel turned, seeing her angry face looking back at him from the doorway.

"I've never known you be so rude before. Why did you even bother coming home if that's the way your going to be,"

"I came home for my notebook. I need it."

"It probably where you left it. In your office at the base?"

"I've checked."

She watched as he continued to search his study. Shelley knew the signs. When there was something on his mind Daniel would avoid it by doing throwing himself into do anything but talk about. That's why he was ransacking his study.

"Are you going to come in and meet them properly?" she asked.

Daniel shook his head.

"I've got too much to do. And I've got to get back to the base. We've got a mission."

"Fine, you go. And don't let the girls see you when you leave,"

Shelley slammed the door behind her, letting Daniel know of her anger. She stepped outside in to the kitchen, trying not to let on how upset she was. Her head turned as she heard the back door open and close. She smiled nervously, sitting back down.

All through lunch, Shelley tried to hide her upset and instead showed off her family. Showing them pictures of when the girls were babies and wedding pictures. As she looked at herself and Daniel it was as though she was looking at a completely different person. The man she had been living with, had not been the same Daniel she had fallen in love with and married 7 years ago. For the last few years it had been hard to face. Not knowing who he was anymore. Shelley thought that the pressure of having a family had been too much for him. After returning after his ascension, he had been practically forced into father-hood. It broke Shelley's heart to see. Believing that her girls were a burden to him. All though Daniel had never said it.

~ # ~

It had taken Shelley a few hours to realise that SG1 weren't due off world for a few days. He had purposely avoided talking to her foster parents. Hiding away in his study and then running off to the base. And Daniel had never been the rude type.

Shelley's foster parents had stayed for several hours. Getting the most out of Mia and Kennedy before leaving for the airport. Shelley had promised to stay in touch more often. Sending them pictures of the girls, letting them know how they were getting on in school. But Shelley couldn't forget Daniel's behaviour, except for when she gave the girls their baths and read them a bedtime story.

The day had worn her down, making her feel more exhausted than usual. Due to the fact that she was 5 months pregnant. So an early night was needed.

As she tried to read her book in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Daniel, which although was nothing new, was a little out of character for him.

She looked at the clock, almost 9pm. It wasn't the latest Daniel had ever been home. Usually stretching to the early hours of the morning. Shelley had gotten used to it by now. Even though had gotten used to it, she didn't like it. But it was their life.

Finally she heard the key in the door and put down her book on the side cabinet. She could hear him moving quietly around the house. Trying his best not to wake them all up.

The bedroom door opened and he saw her laying on the bed, the sheet pulled up over the bump.

"You look tired," he said.

"I'm okay. Did you find your notebook?"

Daniel nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking off his boots. Shelley pulled the sheets open, getting up and kneeling behind Daniel and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She drapped her arms around his body.

"About what," Daniel said, turning his head around.

"About whatever is bothering you enough to be rude to guests in this house. That wasn't you."

Daniel didn't say anything, instead he got up and headed into the bathroom. Shelley heard the water from the shower run for several minutes. Daniel finally emerging with a towel wrapped around his waist. She looked at him, feeling that tingly feeling in her stomach, this time not brought on by her pregnancy, but because he looked so damned sexy in a towel. Plus, she had to find out what was wrong.

"Are you going to talk to me or are you going to ignore it."

"There's nothing wrong."

"I don't believe you," she said, laying back down on the bed. "I know when there's something wrong. Is it work?"

Daniel shook his head slowly. It wasn't work. If it was, then he'd be able to fix it. But not this time.

"No. Its been a bit quiet lately. Which I'm not complaining."

"Then what is it?"

He pulled out his pj bottoms out of the drawer and took his towel off. For a moment Shelley couldn't help but look. He was her husband after all, the father of her children and the sexiest archaeologist she had ever met. Plus the love of her life. After putting on his bottoms, Daniel sat back down on the bed, turning to Shelley.

"It's just…"

Shelley waited for him to speak, moving closer to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry I was so rude, its just…"

"What?"

There was a long pause before he spoke again. Trying to put how he was feeling in to words.

"When you told me that your foster parents were coming…."

"Danny," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder again.

Then it all became clear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. I was just so excited to see them again. And I wanted to show off you and the girls,"

"I know you were and you were right to be."

Shelley hugged him tightly, trying to make him feel a little better.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shelley asked.

Daniel turned, resting her hand on her stomach, smiling. Shelley placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it.

"You've never really talked about when you were a kid."

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, remembering for a moment, his childhood, after the death of his parents.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Shelley didn't want to push him, but felt that he wanted, needed to talk about it. Daniel stood up, starting to pace the room.

"I wasn't like you," he said. "I didn't have the perfect childhood,"

Shelley shook her head, definitely not agreeing with his statement.

"Were weren't that dissimilar you know. My mom died and my father didn't want anything to do with me," she said. "Then dragged me away from the home I'd ever really known. Dragging me from state to state."

Daniel looked at her, seeing that she was upset by his remark.

"Atleast someone wanted you. After my parents died, no one wanted me, not even my own grandfather."

Shelley could hear the sadness and hurt in his voice. Wishing she could make it better. She couldn't feel guilty about having good foster parents. It hadn't been her decision. But she didn't have the perfect childhood Daniel thought she did. Kids used to pick on her too for not having a mother.

"I'm sorry, baby."

She patted the bed next to her, wanting him closer. Daniel sat next to her again.

"You know I wouldn't have minded going with my grandfather. It was pretty much what I did with my parents anyways. Going from one dig to another. It was an adventure," he said. "But I ended up being shipped from foster home to foster home,"

Shelley continued to listen.

"They weren't the best places I could have grown up in. Sometimes I'd only been there for a few weeks before I was moved somewhere else. I don't think I stayed in one place for more than 6 months, especially when I started skipping grades,"

"They didn't hurt you? Did they."

A small tear ran down Shelley's cheek, fearing the worse. Daniel shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. When I was 16, I went to college and became an emancipated minor. So I didn't need anyone else… Until now,"

"If I was them, I'd have been proud to have you in my family. And I'm proud to be your wife,"

Shelley leaned forward, kissing him softly. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Your better off without them. How could they do such a thing. What's the point of looking after a child and then….,"

Daniel looked at her. It was still hard for him to talk about. And she had been the only one he had ever told.

"I guess I was lucky," Shelley said.

"I'm lucky now," Daniel said.

He lent down, resting his head on her lap.

"I have you, the girls and the soon to be twins,"

Shelley laughed and ran her fingers through the short ruffles of Daniel's hair.

"And you'll always have us,"

"I'm just glad that if anything ever happens to us that they'll be taken care of." Daniel said.

A few months ago, they had made arrangements in a revised will that if anything happened to them that Sam would look after their children. An event that Sam had agreed to. Being god mother to both girls and loving them as though they were their own. Although raising 4 children would be hard, it was something that Sam had wanted to do to her friends. They were just her friends, more like family.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Life has we know it

General Landry waited at the edge of the ramp, waiting the return of SG1. The bearer of unpleasant news for one of them. He didn't know quiet how he was going to tell them. But he was their commanding officer and giving bad news was part of the job description.

He stood back, and looked at his feet for a moment. As he looked back up, they emerged through the worm hole, pleased that their mission had gone well. But he was about to put an end to their good mood.

~ # ~

Shelley's hands were still shaking and her heart was racing. She waited outside the hospital room as Doctor Lam did her final examination of Kennedy. A few moments before another nurse had gone in with the xray results. Shelley was sitting outside because she had become faint and the doctor had insisted she sat down before anything serious happened to her. She had been sipping water, slowly for the last 10 minutes.

She looked up as she heard footsteps running down the corridor. It was Daniel.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" he asked, somewhat out of breath.

Shelley stood up, nodding.

"She's fine, she's fine. Doctor Lam is in with her now,"

"Why aren't you in there?"

"I wasn't feeling well. But where were you? When you left earlier, you didn't say that you were going off world,"

"It was a last minute thing,"

Shelley smiled, pleased that he was finally there with her.

"I'm glad you're here."  
"What happened?" Daniel asked, sitting down next to her.

"She was on the swings and she slipped off and banged her head. When I brought her in she was terrified, crying and calling out for you,"

Daniel couldn't bare it. Even now, from inside the room he could hear Kennedy crying. Shelley squeezed his hand.

"Hey, its okay. She's gonna be okay."

He looked up as the door to Kennedy's room opened and Doctor Lam joined them in the hospital corridor.

"How is she, is she okay?" Daniel asked, standing quickly.

The doctor nodded.

"I've looked over the CT scan.."

"CT scan?" Daniel asked, a little surprised and a lot worried.

"Don't worry, she's a little upset and she's got a bump on her forehead, but she's gonna be fine. You can take her home. Just keep an eye on her for a few days."

A feeling of relief swept over Shelley. She'd never been more relieved to hear something in her life.

"You can go in and see her, whilst I'll arrange the discharge papers," Caroline said.

"Thank you, Caroline," Shelley said.

"How are you feeling?"

Shelley nodded.

"A lot better, thank you,"

Shelley let Daniel go in first, seeing that he was upset by Kennedy's accident.

Kennedy smiled as she saw her father enter the room. The 3 year old sitting on the bed that was clearly too big for her.

"Daddy," she squealed, reaching out her arms.

Shelley stood in the doorway, watching as Kennedy hugged her father.

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

"I bangeded my head," Kennedy answered.

Daniel kissed the bump on his daughters head and hugged her. Shelley looked on, smiling. It was a nice thing to see.

~ # ~

Kennedy was in the back on the car, still enjoying her trip out and the adventure of going to the air force hospital. Shelley had never known Daniel be so quiet, on the journey home. She had tried several times to engage him in conversation, but he was too distracted by whatever it was that was going through his mind and keeping an eye on the road.

When they got home, Shelley went next door to check on Mia, asking their neighbours if they could keep her for a few more hours. Giving them a little time to get Kennedy settled.

As they entered the house, Shelley noticed how Kennedy was clinging on to Daniel. It didn't hurt her. She just knew how much her youngest idolised her father. When Kennedy had fallen, she had asked for Daniel. Crying for him when she knew that he was at work.

Finally Kennedy let go of her dads legs and Shelley picked her up, carrying her to the room she now shared with her sister. Now the twins were on their way, they needed the extra room. Mia didn't like it, until the idea of bunk beds came up. l

Daniel stood in the living room looking at the photographs on the walls. Most of them taken without him. Or he was behind the camera. When he thought about it, he had been absent on most of the milestones over the last few years. Mia's birth, hers and Kennedy's first word and first step. It was as though he was playing catch up every single day. The girls were literally getting bigger every day and he missed them when he was off world. And he missed his wife too and he wanted to be a bigger part in the pregnancy. He'd already missed so much of the girls lives, he didn't want to continue to be a never at home father. Wanting more for his family and himself.

He turned around as he saw Shelley come out of the girls bedroom. Her worried look now gone from her face.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Caroline said it would be best if she didn't go to sleep for a few hours, so she's playing with her toys." Shelley said, smiling.

Daniel continue to look at the photographs, not noticing Shelley disappear into the kitchen. He followed her, watching as she took some food out of the refrigerator. Shelley turned her head, seeing him standing behind her.

"Are you going back to the base?" she asked.

He shook his head. The SGC was the furthest thing from him mind, right now.

"No. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

They both sat at the kitchen table. Shelley was a little nervous. Taking the tone of his voice into account, it couldn't possibly be good news.

"You know I love you and the girls?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And I know you hate me being away most of the time. I've come to a decision."

She looked down as Daniel held her hand. Now she was even more nervous. A hundred different scenarios ran through her mind.

After ten minutes, Daniel had explained his decision about their future. Shelley was shocked and a little surprised.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"100% sure. I think the times right,"

Shelley smiled. Still a little unsure if he was making the right decision. She stood off her chair, flinging her arms around Daniel's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I take it you approve," he said.

"I just want to make sure your doing the right thing,"

"I am, It's what I want."

Shelley sat on Daniel's knee, ruffling her fingers through his hair. Daniel smiled as her fingers journeyed south.

"It what you want huh?" she asked.

"Hmm. And I thought you weren't feeling well?"

"Oh I'm feeling a whole lot better."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss as Shelley melted into Daniel's arms. Relieved about his decision. But slightly nervous at everyone else's reaction.

~ # ~

SG1 had been called to the briefing room by General Landry. They sat outside around the table, watching as Landry and Daniel continued their conversation. Vala had done her best to eaves drop, but Mitchell had pulled her away. Whatever was going on, they were going to know about it sooner or later. Sam sat quietly, already knowing what was about to happen. Shelley had called her the night before to tell her the news. It hadn't come as a shock to her. She had seen it on Daniel's face, every time he talked about his family. Sam was just surprised that it hadn't happened sooner.

Vala looked up as the door to Landry's office opened and both of them stepped out. The General was shaking Daniel's hand.

"What's going on?" Vala asked, standing up, quickly.

"Doctor Jackson has something to say to you all," Landry said.

Daniel took in a deep breath. He had been planning on what he was going to say all night and still didn't know how to say it.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately. About my work here and my family," he said.

Vala looked at the others.

"And I've come to a decision. As from today. I'll be cutting back my time here. Working as regular hours as I can and only going off world when needed. And not with every mission with SG1."

There was a moment's silence, before anyone said anything.

"You've got to be joking?" Vala shouted, across the room.

"I have to put my family first,"

"Of course he does," Sam said.

She walked across the room, hugging Daniel. Mitchell stood behind her, shaking his hand.

"We'll miss ya Jackson," he said, practically pulling his arm out of his socket.

"I'm not leaving completely. I'll still be around when I'm needed."

"Your needed now," Vala said.

"I'm sure we can cope," Mitchell added.

Vala shook her head, sprinting across the briefing room and left. Daniel knew that she wouldn't be happy about his decision. But hoped that she would understand. Obviously, she hadn't.

~ # ~

She still couldn't believe what Daniel had told them. He was going to leave the SGC to spent more time with his family. Most men would like the thought of spending so much time away from his family. But Vala knew that Daniel, wasn't like most men. Actually liking his family.

Vala made her way towards Shelley's lab/office. Wanting to know if she had forced Daniel into his decision. As she entered, she saw Shelley sitting at her desk, in front of her computer, finishing the reports she had failed to finish whilst her foster parents had been staying.

"Did you force him into it?" Vala asked, from across the room.

Shelley looked up, taking off her reading glasses and placing them on the desk in front of her. She shook her head.

"I had no idea he was planning on cutting back. Not until he mentioned it last night."

"And you didn't pressure him into leaving?"

The botanist stood up from her chair, making her way across the room towards Vala.

"No. And he's not leaving. Just doing regular hours and going off world when they need him,"

"And he doesn't think we need him?"

Shelley shook her head.

"Not so much now. Not with the Goa'uld and Ori gone! His words, Vala, not mine," she said.

"What if there's some new enemy out there waiting to pounce?"

Shelley smiled. Where Earth was concerned there was always some new danger out there waiting to strike.

"Then he'll be there. He wants to spend more time with the girls. You know what its like, don't you?"

Vala didn't know what Shelley meant and shrugged her shoulders.

"Your father was never around, was he? Always off somewhere doing a dodgy deal?"

Vala looked in surprised at Shelley's choice of words.

"Wouldn't you have liked him to spend more time at home, with you?"

Shelley waited. Sure in the knowledge that she would know what the answer would be. Vala paused, remembering her childhood. Having her mother at home and her father hardly ever there. Knowing how Daniel's daughters must feel. And not wanting them to feel resentment towards him 30 years in the future.

"I would have. But my father is different to Daniel. Daniel actually wants to spend time with you,"

Vala was amazed at her answer. Seemingly forgiving Daniel for going part time, in a few words. Understanding for a moment why he was doing what he was doing.

"I guess it won't be too bad." she said.

Shelley smiled.

"It won't. He'll still be going off world. And he'll be on base every day, just leaving at a more reasonable hour."

"Be a proper father. He does adore those girls,"

For once, Vala thought about what was best for Daniel and his family than was what was best for her. His family was the most important thing in his life and she had just realised how much. Vala was happy for him, for all of them. Sometimes when they were off world, he talked about them. Remembering when Kennedy dug up the garden looking for buried treasure and when Mia pruned Shelley's favourite flowers, mistaking them for weeds. Always the proud father. Although, he had heard about those events second hand.

"Hey you hungry?" Shelley asked.

Vala nodded.

"Yeah I am,"

"Good, I'm starving. I am eating for 3 you know,"

"I'd heard."

"Lets go. I fancy something sweet and tasty."

As they got to the door, Shelley turned around and smiled.

"And I just don't mean Daniel,"

Vala laughed, dragging her friend out into the corridor."

~ # ~

After lunch, Shelley had a doctors appointment with Doctor Lam. After she felt a bit dizzy when Kennedy had been in the hospital, Caroline had felt it best that she have a check up. And it was good news. Shelley was in perfect health, being 6 months pregnant.

She picked Kennedy and Mia from day care and went home. Telling the girls they would be spending the afternoon in the garden. Showing them exactly which weeds to dig up and which plants to prune, under the watchful eye of their mother, of course.

Shelley watched as they dug up the earth with their little plastic trowels, planting the bulbs that their mother had given them.

"That's good girls," she said. "Now just place them evenly in the soil."

All 3 of them looked up as they heard the back gate open and close. The girl's faces lit up as they saw there daddy standing next to it.

"Daddy's home," they squealed, racing towards him.

Shelley stood up, looking down at her watch. It was just after 6pm. Daniel hugged his daughters, watching as Shelley walked across the garden.

"I wasn't expecting you this early,"

"No. I'm exactly on time," Daniel said, picking up Kennedy.

TBC..


End file.
